Log In
by queenoffrozenfractals
Summary: Elsa was just a roleplayer on Tumblr who fell in love... An Elsanna fanfic. This is my first fic on here, so please be kind! Cursing and NSFW to be expected. Cover image not mine!
1. Chapter 1

_**Log in**_.

With tired eyes, the blonde typed in her email and password. She could hear the noise from downstairs, her parents talking while they watched the game, her younger sister Anna singing in her bedroom. The clock read 1:30 PM, but Elsa had just finally roused herself from sleep.

"C'mon, Tumblr, you piece of shit," she grumbled, watching with growing impatience as the little icon swirled and swirled and swirled but refused to show Elsa her Dashboard, "Must be updating - again. Jeez, it's done this _how many_ times this month?" Then again, her Wi-Fi was pretty faulty...

Clipping up her messy blonde hair, Elsa slipped from her bed and into her unicorn slippers, the baggy Disney sweater she wore as pajamas sliding into place as she stood. She reached the door and flicked on the light, taking a moment to admire her room; the pinnacle of Fandom, as she called it. The Doctor stood, life sized and made of cardboard, watching over her bed with his Sonic raised high. Posters of Sherlock and Supernatural hung on her walls, books scattered the floor, bits and pieces of cosplay things thrown carelessly into the closet. Looking over to a shelf, she picked up a Deadpool action figure and set it upright on the shelf. She opened the door and slid silently from her room, past Anna's shut door and down the steps.

"Well, look who's awake. Finally," her mother said, chuckling as she watched Elsa shuffle into the kitchen. The fridge opened, she pulled out an iced coffee, and then it was shut again. "Yes, yes, I sleep late. Call the newscast," the blonde responded, annoyance edging into her tone. She sipped her coffee and stood behind the couch, watching the game for a while until Anna bound down the stairs. She was still in her pajamas, hair braided and smiling.

"I see you're enjoying your summer vacation," Elsa chuckled, watching as Anna skipped forward and kissed their parents on the cheek. The red head nodded, hanging on her older sister as she hugged her. "No more high school, finally an adult... It's amazing!" she laughed, finally releasing Elsa and springing into the kitchen.

She laughed softly, then took her leave. Up the stairs, past Anna's room, into her own. Elsa nearly leaped onto the bed as she saw the glorious sight of her Tumblr Dashboard sitting open and waiting, already showing 100+ in new notifications. "Alright, let's do this." Setting her coffee on the bedside next to the tank that held her goldfish Moby, she pulled the laptop into her lap and clicked over her activity.

"Hm, a new follower," she said with a smile. Her roleplay blog, thedoctor-thesavior, had grown rather popular in the year or so she'd had it. But even with almost 1,000 followers, she still felt like every new follower was her first. Opening tabs to the replies she owed, Elsa clicked on her inbox and found a message from her new follower:

_**girl-withthe-sainttattoo**__ asked you:_

_Hey! So I'm fucking in love with your Doctor. Seriously. Why haven't I found you sooner? Anyway, I'd really like to roleplay, so message me if you're interested? Thanks! :D - Joanmun_

Elsa felt a swell of pride. She worked hard on her interpritation of the Doctor, being sure to watch the latest episodes and even going as far as reading all canon Doctor Who works. Clicking the URL, she was surprised by what she saw. It was a Joan of Arc roleplay blog, and it was one she'd seen many times before._ I knew that URL was familiar..._ Elsa thought to herself, tucking a strand of blonde hair from her eyes. She'd seen this roleplayer on her Dashboard many times, roleplaying with the various other characters she followed. But she'd never actually got around to following herself. It was a very well laid out blog, and the writing was so beautiful that Elsa found it almost criminal.

Elsa shot back a message back and posted a quick welcome post before shutting the computer lid and going to shower.


	2. Chapter 2

The clock read 1:15 in the morning as Elsa furiously typed her reply. The Doctor had come to Joan just minutes before her execution, hoping to take her on a final adventure or two before she met her fiery fate. She and Joanmun had gone on like this all week, late night sessions that caused them to sleep for most of the day. But Elsa loved it. She loved reading what her partner wrote, how she so eloquently strung her words together, how vivid her descriptions were. It was as if Elsa was actually there, actually the Doctor about to steal away Joan of Arc to adventure across time and space. She could still hardly believe that her partner was three years her junior. Soon, though, as the clock crept closer to 2:00 AM, Elsa began to notice her quality wavering and her spelling stumbling. Regretfully, she posted a message in the tags of her reply:

_Quality is suffering. I'm one minute from nightblogging. Skype me if you have one. Night!_

The blonde began to save her unfinished replies in drafts, and not but a minute later was there a message from Joanmun in her inbox with her Skype username. A smile spread over her pale lips as she quickly typed the name into Skype on her iPhone then tossed the phone onto the bed. She slipped the computer under her bed and stood to remove her pants and socks, peeling her bra away and tossing it off in the general direction of her dirty clothes hamper. Just then, there was a gentle knocking at the door. "Elsa? It's me."

Anna's voice was quiet, even for her. "Come on in, Anna," Elsa replied, trying to mask the concern in her voice as her younger sister entered the room. Red hair was tied up in a messy bun on the top of her head as the younger of the two got ready for bed, knee high socks clinging to her bare legs as she plopped herself down onto her sister's bed. "Els, I need your help," she said, looking up at Elsa, "I... Well, there's someone I really, really like, and I just... I dunno what to do..."

A teasing smile tugged at Elsa's lips. "Oooh, Annie's got a boyfriend."

"A-Actually... It's a girl..."

Blue eyes widened in shock, blinking a few times before their owner spoke. "Oh... Why didn't you just say so?" Elsa said, all traces of mockery gone as she sat beside her sister on the bed. Anna's freckled fingers began to toy with the blonde's wavy locks, braiding them slowly as she spoke. "I just... I don't know what to do, Elsa. How do you tell a girl you like her? Or, even more, how do you know if a girl likes you back?" Anna's voice was quiet, a bit shaky as she murmured her questions into Elsa's hair. The elder looked at her for a moment, her brain rushing with thought and memory. It suddenly became clear why Anna was so worried over something that, to her, seemed so simple: their parents. Anna and Elsa's parents loved them - there was no question about that. But when Elsa had come out to her parents, something changed. They became angry, yelling at her and taking her to their pastor. They spent days asking what they could do to "fix" Elsa. "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know," became the motto of the household.

Eventually, she'd been able to convince her parents that the "phase" had ended, thanks to a few very good male friends. But Anna didn't have that option. She wasn't the type to go to conventions, to play video games, to befriend boys. All her friends were girls, and the men she did meet only wanted to get in her pants. Elsa thought briefly of Hans Westergard, a boy whom Anna had fancied only to have her heart broken after she put out. Rage bubbled inside her, but it quelled when she saw Anna looking at her expectantly.

"Well..." she began, running a pale hand through her hair, "They're not much different than boys. Just be nice, flirt a little, drop hints. If she likes you, she'll tell you. If she doesn't, she'll still tell you. So you'll get an answer either way." Anna still looked at her, a bit worried. Elsa pulled her close and hugged her, kissing her forehead. "Hey, if you're worried about Mom and Dad... don't be. You're 18, Anna. When I came out, I was 15. I had no choice but to put up with their bullshit scheme to 'fix' me. But you, you're an adult, and there ain't shit they can do about it."

"I guess you're right," Anna smiled a bit, squeezing her sister's hand before standing, "Do you really think things will work out with the girl?"

"Oh of course! Girls will be all over you."

"And why wouldn't they be? Just _look_ at me!" Anna laughed, striking a pose, "I'm a fucking _babe_!"

A laugh was shared between the two, followed by a pleasant goodnight. Elsa turned off the lights and crawled into her nest of sheets, closing her eyes as she rested her head on the pillow. A buzz from her phone roused her from her near sleep, and she squinted against the bright light of the screen at the Skype message she'd just received:

_Hey babe._


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa couldn't wait to get back home.

Though she did enjoy the movies with Anna, their commentary always being the best part, the blonde simply wanted to get back to her computer. Alice - the name that Joanmun went by - had proposed a brilliant idea for another roleplay between the Doctor and Joan. Elsa loved having Joan as her Doctor's companion. There were aspects of herself in him, and when Joan reacted to them, she felt as if it was Alice reacting to her. In the month that they'd known one another, the two had grown as thick as thieves. The elder of the two sisters was silently yelling at her phone, telling it to hurry up and load or else she'd stick it in the freezer. Anna nudged her quietly, giggling at the sight of her sister throwing a tantrum in public.

"Elsa, calm down," the redhead whispered, tearing her eyes from the screen to look at her companion, "There's like five minutes left."

"Thanks for the update, Big Ben," she responded mockingly, frowning as her phone finally died. With a groan that echoed through the theater room, Elsa slouched in her chair and stared at the screen. "This sucks," she grumbled, "There should be an outlet in here." Anna sighed, picking up their things as the lights came on and the credits rolled. "You can charge it in the car," she said with a smile, yanking her sister out of the chair and towards the stairs. They loved sitting in the back, ever since they were children. It had always been the prime seat to see all the movie action.

The two trotted out the door and towards the car, chatting idly about the movie they'd just seen. It was some Disney movie about a curly haired ginger who liked shooting arrows at bears or something like that. Elsa hadn't been paying too much attention. Her mind had been occupied by other things, such as how to further the plot of her latest Joan/Doctor roleplays.

As the car started, a song they both loved came on the radio. "This is my _jaaaaaaaaam_!" Anna trilled happily, cranking up the music and grinning at Elsa. The blonde chuckled and grinned as the music blared through the speakers, shaking the windows as they began singing along at the top of their lungs.

"_Wake up in the morning feelin' like P-Diddy, _

_ Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit the city...!_"

As they sang, Elsa looked over at Anna. She loved her sister so much. She was her best friend, her companion, and at times, even her mascot. Elsa had always wanted to grow up to be like Anna - confident, carefree, brave. Elsa had her moments, but she usually was trying to overcome her social issues. But Elsa doesn't give herself enough credit. She's usually the life of the party.

They pulled up to the house and danced their way to the door, laughing as they stumbled into the house and bumped into their father. He smiled at them, cocking an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you girls had fun at the movies?" he said with a chuckle. They nodded happily, nearly tripping over one another to get upstairs. They both went for the bathroom, and Elsa stuck her tongue out.

"I'm the eldest. I get first claim."

Anna returned the gesture, pouting. "Fine. But hurry! I need to shower - I feel all sticky," she shuddered. Elsa opened her mouth to make a joke, but Anna seemingly read her mind and pointed a finger at her. "Don't you dare," she grinned. They laughed and Elsa shut the bathroom door.

When she returned to her room and powered up her computer, Tumblr was waiting there for her. Refreshing the page, she saw she had about six messages. Two were from some other roleplayers she'd befriended, but the rest were from Alice. She smiled as she read them.

" _So I watched Doctor Who for the first time so I could understand more about your muse and hoLY SHIT I AM ADDICTED. HOW HAVE I NOT SEEN THIS SHOW SOONER?!_"

" _tAH DOCTAH N ROSE R MY OTP. WAT HAVE U DONE TO ME OMG. DED._ "

" _Dude, I think Donna is my favorite companion. Yep. Donna's my favorite. _"

" _If I was the Doctor, I'd run away with you. (: We'd have bad ass adventures and I'd make you breakfast in bed. [heart]_ "

Elsa chuckled and looked at the clock: 11:48 PM.

_I've got time for one more reply..._


	4. Update on Log In!

Hey all! It's been a while!

I've moved most if not ALL of my stories onto AO3, and plan to continue this one!

If you're still interested, you can go ahead and follow it **here**. I look forward to entertaining you all again! :D


End file.
